


Control

by LittleTayy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Graphic Depictions of Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As her control slips, Regina reverts back to an old but harmful coping mechanism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction contains graphic depictions of eating disorders; mentions of anorexia and bulimia. If you are recovering from or dealing with an eating disorder, this fanfiction may be triggering. Please be warned and read at your own risk. Thank you.

Regina smiled as she flushed the toilet, feeling calm and in control. The sensation of purging and ridding herself of the day’s meals makes her feel in control. She had decided what to put in her body and what was to come out and as sick as it was, this routine provided her with the only bit of control she had left.   
The habit was one she'd acquired as an adolescent when her mothers forceful and abusive nature controlled every aspect of her life. She'd continued it on throughout her long, dismal marriage to Leopold where she still was without control. When her magic and powers had grown and she'd started studying the magic arts she'd given up the habit; if only to temporarily gain strength.   
It wasn't until Leopold was finally dead and she'd started on her path to vengeance that she'd truly relinquished the habit. In control as the Queen, she had no need for the dangerous, control giving habit and promptly closed the chapter on that part of her life. Until now of course, where her control over everything had slipped and she was spiralling out of control.   
She had slipped back into the eat and purge routine shortly after Emma Swan took office as the new sheriff. That had been a major stressor, the first thing in just over 28 years to seriously be out of her control. The feeling of not being in control had sent her into a panic stricken frenzy and the only way to deal with it was to revert back to her calming mechanism; restricting and purging.   
It was a dangerous habit for her health and her body but it calmed her and gave her the sense of control which she lacked within the rest of her life. She didn't exactly like having to starve herself and purge but it was the only way she knew how to get back her sense of control. It was a compulsion, one she just couldn't ignore and as things become even for uncontrollable the compulsion got stronger and stronger.   
Walking into her room she stood in front of her full length mirror and stripped herself of her clothes. Looking at herself she could not help but notice the ridiculous amount of weight she'd lost, knowing her clothes now hung off her frame. Her arms and legs were thin and so was her stomach, in fact she was so bony now her hip bones has started to strain against her skin. She wondered how much longer she could get away with this before she'd have to hide the dangerous amount of weight loss.   
Staring at her tiny reflection it took her back to a time and place long gone where her father had once caught her purging. She had been so ashamed that her father had caught her and she couldn't explain what had made her throw up her meals. He had taken her in his arms then and had gasped in horror at how small she had become. He had watched her closely after that and had begun to force feed her in private when he knew she would purge her meals with Snow or Leopold.   
Her husband had taken no notice but Snow had known something was wrong. The young girl had asked about it but just saying she was sick had been a convincing enough lie for the pale brunette. It had hardly mattered though because soon after Leopold was dead and Snow was a fugitive and the control she'd had over the Kingdom had been enough to break her nasty coping mechanism.   
Standing for too long had caused a wave of dizziness to wash over her and she quickly closed her eyes, breathing through the odd sensation. Once the dizziness had passed she slowly made her way over to her bed and sat cowboy tiredly in only her bra and underwear. She knew she should probably change into her night gown but exhaustion seeped through her body and she pulled back the covers, lying down in bed without fuss.   
She slept somewhat peacefully despite the temperature lowering causing the ex-Queen to shiver. While she slept she dreamt of only one dream, the same recurring dream she'd had for over 28 years. The dream was always of her and Daniel succeeding in running off together and what their life would have been like had her evil mother not crushed his heart to dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As her control slips, Regina reverts back to an old but harmful coping mechanism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:This fanfiction contains graphic depictions of eating disorders; mentions of anorexia and bulimia. If you are recovering from or dealing with an eating disorder, this fanfiction may be triggering. Please be warned and read at your own risk. Thank you.

Emma saw him sitting in a booth at Granny's with a frown on his face and looking worried. Her own brow creased at that and she made her way over to him, hoping to cheer the kid up. 

  
"Hey Henry," she greeted, her tone chipper, smiling at him as she slid into the seat across from him. 

  
"Hey Emma," he replied distractedly, the worried look still in place. 

  
It was then that she realised Henry was staring intently at his book, which was flipped open to a picture of the Evil Queen. Emma watched him for a few moments, thinking he'd start to talk to her but instead he just closed the book with a sigh. Another few moments had passed and Emma realised Henry was so focussed on whatever he was thinking about that he'd forgotten she was there. 

  
"Hey, are you alright kid? You look really worried about something," she said, startling him out of his thoughts. The ten year old looked up, crunching his face in confusion. "Come on Henry, you know you can tell me. Are you in trouble with your mom or something?"

  
"I'm not in trouble," he told her like it should be obvious, "but I think something's wrong with my mom," he told her, worry clearly evident in his voice. 

  
"What do you mean? What's up with your mom?" Emma asked, concern and confusion mixing in her voice. 

  
She and the Mayor weren't the best of friends but the woman had raised and loved her son for ten years. It was really only because of that, that she took any interest in the other woman at all. She wanted to make sure the son she'd given up was being raised in a happy and healthy home. 

  
"I think she's sick. I heard her throwing up after dinner last night in her bathroom," Henry told her worriedly, "She's been throwing up a lot lately and she doesn't eat breakfast with me anymore," he continued in his worried tone. 

  
Emma sat there for a minute, processing what the kid had said. It was odd to be throwing up a lot but skipping breakfast wasn't to big a deal really. Still, the only thought that could come to mind upon hearing those 'symptoms' was that Regina was pregnant. 

  
She shook her head at the silly thought, wondering who she could have gotten pregnant by. That's when she remembered, Regina had been sleeping with Graham almost semi regularly. Emma's eyes widened at the thought and she tried not to appear too shocked in front of Henry. 

  
"Maybe she's got a stomach bug or something Henry. I'm sure if it was serious she'd have gone to see a doctor. Don't be too worried kid," Emma tried to reassure him but from the sceptical look on Henry's face it didn't work. 

  
The kid shrugged and before either of them could say anything else the bell chimed signalling someone had entered the diner. Emma looked up and her gaze landed on none other than the illustrious Mayor Mills, who wore a look of annoyance. The brunette mayor made her way over to the booth, eying Emma with disdain before speaking. 

  
"Good afternoon Sheriff," she said coldly before turning to Henry, "Have you had your afternoon tea Henry?" She asked her tone significantly warmer. 

  
"Yeah," Henry replied as he gathered his bag on to his shoulder. 

  
"Good. Its time for your appointment with Dr. Hopper now," Regina told him in a tone that suggested it was time to go. 

  
Henry slid out of the booth, casting a glance at Emma as he did so. Emma watched the pair leave and couldn't help but look for any signs of pregnancy, not that she'd be really able to tell. The mayor however looked relatively normal, if a little thin like she'd lost weight.   
  
Regina sighed as she steadied herself against the brick wall. Her head was spinning and she felt incredibly heavy, like her body was filled with sand. She closed her eyes and leant her head against the wall as she tried to breath through the dizziness. 

*****

The dizziness passed and soon she was on her way again and hoping no one saw her little episode. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emma crossing the road over to her side and had to roll her eyes. She was in no state to deal with Emma in that moment, all she wanted to do was get home and down as much water as she could. 

  
"Regina," the annoying Sheriff called and Regina sighed before turning to the woman and smiling politely. 

  
"Yes Sheriff, is there something I can help you with?" 

  
"Um I was talking to Henry earlier-"

  
"I'm well aware Miss Swan," Regina interrupted, wondering where this conversation was going. 

  
"And he was well, worried about you," Emma continued as if Regina hadn't spoken.   
"Worried about me?" Regina asked bewildered. 

  
"Yeah. He ah, heard you vomiting last night and he said it wasn't the first time. I don't know really but I think he thinks you're really sick. With his imagination he could be thinking you've got cancer or something," Emma said hurriedly, not really sure what the Mayors reaction would be. 

  
Regina stood stunned, not liking what she was hearing at all. She thought he'd been studying or asleep. She had no idea he could even hear her in her bathroom from his room. 

  
"He heard me?" She asked shakily. 

  
"Uh yeah, that's what he said. Maybe you should talk to him," Emma suggested, "Tell him you don't have cancer. Wait, do you have cancer?" Emma asked almost frantically at the horrified expression on the older woman's face. 

  
"Of course not Miss Swan, don't be ridiculous," Regina replied harshly as black spots began to dance through her vision. Before she knew it however the black spots had merged into one and she could faintly hear Emma calling her name. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction contains graphic depictions of eating disorders; mentions of anorexia and bulimia. If you are recovering from or dealing with an eating disorder, this fanfiction may be triggering. Please be warned and read at your own risk. Thank you.

"Regina," Emma cried in worry as the brunettes eyes closed and her body went limp. 

  
It was only thanks to her fast reflexes that she managed to catch the mayor before she hit the pavement. As her arms encircled the mayors body Emma couldn't help the frown that graced her features. The dark haired woman before her was quite thin, thinner than Emma had ever realised. 

  
She chose not to worry about that at the moment however because she still had an unconscious Mayor in her arms. Not sure what else to do and not having the upper body strength to keep holding Regina, despite the fact she hardly weighs anything, Emma laid her gently on the footpath below. Looking around no one else seemed to be around and Emma sighed in exasperation because she couldn't leave Regina alone like this but she couldn't stay like this either. 

  
Luckily for the blonde Sheriff as soon as she placed Regina on the ground, the brunette began to stir. Emma was kneeling beside her, again not sure what to do, fidgeting nervously as she waited for the mayor to regain consciousness. It took a moment, which felt like forever, but Regina's eyes finally fluttered open. 

  
"Regina? Are you okay?" Emma asked as she helped the Mayor to sit up. 

  
"Did I faint?" Regina asked alarmed as she looked around them wide eyed. Before Emma could answer though the brunette mayor was already pushing herself up of the ground onto shaky legs. Emma quickly followed, keeping a hand on the mayors’ arm just in case, as she stood before the formidable woman in concern. 

  
"Are you alright Madam Mayor? People don't just faint for no reason. Have you eaten today?" Emma asks with an unusual amount of concern. Emma's brow furrows however at the reaction her words seem to have on the Mayor. The dark eyed woman tenses, looking back at her wide eyed and Emma is sure she sees fear in the dark brown depths. 

  
"I'm fine Miss Swan," Regina snaps defensively as she pulls her arm from Emma's grip. 

  
"Sure you are. Tell that to the pavement you almost met today," Emma retorted sarcastically. 

  
Regina just rolled her eyes, scoffing as she started to shakily walk away from the blonde. She couldn’t believe that she had just fainted in someone else’s presence, _especially_ the blondes. She was embarrassed and so utterly angry with herself for the slip up, even though she knows she couldn’t control it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction contains graphic depictions of eating disorders; mentions of anorexia and bulimia. If you are recovering from or dealing with an eating disorder, this fanfiction may be triggering. Please be warned and read at your own risk. Thank you.

Its six thirty and Regina is still feeling dizzy and light headed. She shouldn't be surprised, it’s a natural side effect but it means she's off her game and that worries her. She's sitting in her office trying desperately to keep from closing her eyes when Henry barges in to the study. 

  
"Mom? What's for dinner?" He asks in the typical way a ten year old does. 

  
Regina's eyes widen and she suddenly realise her avoidance of food for the day has caused her to forget that Henry actually should eat. She stands up, shaking a bit on her feet, so much so that Henry notices. 

  
"Um I'm not sure Henry. I'll just see what we've got," she tells him as she walks passed him out of her study. 

  
Henry watches her curiously, getting the odd feeling that something is not right. He follows after his mom into the kitchen and he can't help but notice the grimace she makes as she opens the refrigerator. He knows something is wrong when she suggests simply having a grilled cheese sandwich for dinner. 

He watches as she makes the simple dinner for him, curious as to why she’s not making her own. He starts to ask her but she dismisses the question and that worries her more. He starts to wonder if there’s something really wrong with her now, like if she’s got cancer like Emma had said. The thought makes him sad and worried because even if she is the Evil Queen she is still his mom.

* * *

Regina is back at her desk trying desperately to focus on anything other than the feeling of hunger pains in her stomach. She is writing as one hand clutches at her thigh as a distraction, fingernails digging in deeply to her skin. All she can think about are the grumblings from within her stomach, telling her, _begging her_ to nourish herself.

She was trying to ignore it however because she didn’t want to have to eat. She wanted to be in control and she would only eat when she _wanted_ to, not because she needed to. The amount of willpower she had to use just to keep herself from getting up and retrieving food was enough to make her feel so in control that she no longer cared about the consequences of what she was doing. All she wanted was to feel in control and this helped her achieve that, no matter how sick it was. 

Several hours had passed until finally she couldn’t take it any more, the need to eat was too strong and she found herself on her way to the convenience store. She had raided her own kitchen already, hardly finding the healthy food she bought for Henry appealing. Instead she wanted something sugary, something sweet, something _indulgent_ ; something so indulgent she could gladly throw it up and not feel guilty afterwards.

As she stepped out of her Mercedes and started towards the door she looked around briefly, hoping not to see anyone. It was bad enough that the shopkeeper was going to be a partial witness to her lose of control; she didn’t want anyone else to know too. Stepping in to the store she barely glanced in the shopkeeper’s direction, instead heading straight for the back of the store to the ice cream freezers.

She pulled two ice cream containers out, rocky road and triple choc and started back to the front of the store. Along the way she also grabbed a block of chocolate and a pack of chewing gum too. Setting them down on the counter she steadfastly refused to meet the shopkeeper’s eyes or even look his way, she was content to bite at her bottom lip and stare at the ground instead. She paid for her things quickly and dashed out the door as soon as the shopkeeper had handed them over, heading straight for her car.

She was on edge, her nerves all over the place as she drove home as fast as she could through the quiet streets of Storybrooke. She bolted inside, barely remembering to lock the door behind her as she raced as calmly as she could upstairs to her bedroom. She didn’t bother to lock her door, Henry was already asleep and even if he did wake up, he wouldn’t come into her room anyway, considering she was the Evil Queen and all.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she tore the lid off the first tub of ice cream, not even sure of which flavour it was and with the spoon she’d hastily managed to grab, dug in. The first moment the chocolate-y goodness touched her tongue she moaned in appreciation before quickly swallowing it and dipping her spoon for more. Before she knew it however the tub was empty and half the block of chocolate was gone and the feeling of guilt was quickly seeping through her.

She pushed the ice cream from her grasp and stumbled quickly to her bathroom, collapsing on her knee’s in front of the toilet bowl. She lifted the lid as she simultaneously plunged two fingers quickly down her throat as far as they would go. She gagged unladylike, almost choking before she felt the bile rise up in her throat, as she vomited into the toilet. She could still feel the excess food in her stomach and once again stuck two fingers down her throat to rid herself of the food and the incontrollable thoughts.

As she coughed and heaved into the toilet bowl she didn’t notice the sticky reddish stains on her fingers or the creaking of her bedroom door. She stopped vomiting for a moment, finally feeling in control again when she noticed red mixing with vomit and the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Her eyes widened at the sight and as she tried to spit the blood out she started to cough into the toilet, only seeing more blood exist her body.

“Mom, is that blood?” Henry asked alarmed as he looked at his mother from the threshold of her bathroom.

“Henry!” she gasped, her voice sore and husky as she turned around to face him.

“That was blood wasn’t it? You shouldn’t be throwing up blood Mom!” He continued, the worry clearly etched across his face.

“Its fine dear,” she tried to say but went into another coughing fit, again spitting up more blood.

Henry looked terrified before turning on his heel and running back out of the room. Regina didn’t have the strength to go after him and instead leaned against the toilet as she continued to cough up blood. She had no idea what was going on or what Henry was doing, all she wanted was for the coughing to stop.

Henry ran straight downstairs and to the phone, quickly dialling Emma’s cell that he knew off by heart. He waited impatiently as the phone rang, wanting Emma to pick up right away. It was another moment before Emma finally picked up and before she could say anything Henry was already yelling down the phone.

“Emma? It’s me, something’s wrong with my mom! I think she’s really sick. You have to come over right now. Please!” he begged close to tears. 


	5. Chapter 5

Henry frowned as he heard the front door close and his mom's hurried steps up the stairs. He hadn't realised she'd gone out and couldn't help but wonder what it was she was doing. He heard her bedroom door close none too quietly as she shuffled around her room.

All was quiet for several minutes it seemed as Henry started to dose off back to sleep. The peace and quiet however was interrupted by the horrible sounds of retching. Henry sat up in bed quickly, listening with an intent disgust as his mother vomited.

Even though she was the Evil Queen, she was his mom and he was worried about her. He quickly got out of bed and made his way to his mother's bedroom, pushing on her door he expected to find it locked but it swung open easily. Stepping into the room he looked confused at the pile of food on his mother's bed before his attention was again drawn to the sound of heaving.

Henry followed the noise to his mother's bathroom, stopping in horror as he watched his mom vomit up blood. Worry and partial disgust engulfed him and he stood still in shock. His mom had yet to notice him and it was another moment before he could speak.

"Mom, is that blood?" Henry asked alarmed as he stood on the threshold of his mother's bathroom.

"Henry!" His mother gasped, turning to him with wide terrified eyes.

"That was blood wasn't it? You shouldn't be throwing up blood Mom!" Henry cried as he tried to think of why his mom would be vomiting up blood. The only answers he could come up with were that she was really, really sick and dying.

"Its fine dear," she tried to say but went into another coughing fit, again spitting up more blood.

Henry ran straight downstairs and to the phone, quickly dialling Emma's cell that he knew off by heart. He waited impatiently as the phone rang, wanting Emma to pick up right away. It was another moment before Emma finally picked up and before she could say anything Henry was already yelling down the phone.

*****

The relentless buzzing of her cell phone pulled Emma from her trance like state of watching TV. It was 9:30 at night and as Emma picked up the phone she wondered who it could be. She thought perhaps it'd be something to do with the sheriff's office considering she was the Sheriff and all.

"Hello, Sheriff Swa-" she started but was quickly cut off by a sobbing Henry.

"Emma? It's me. There's something wrong with my mom! You have to come over right now. Please!" Henry cried through the phone.

The panic in his voice jolted Emma into action as she jumped to her feet, phone still to her ear. She grabbed her car keys and jacket as she spoke, "What's wrong Henry? What's happened?" she asked as she practically ran out the door and down the stairs.

"She was throwing up blood Emma. I…I don't want her to die," Henry practically wailed through the phone.

Emma's brow creased at his words, throwing up blood? That was never good, no matter what was going on. She jumped in her little bug as she continued to talk to Henry, trying to keep him calm. It took her about five minutes to get to the Mayor's house and as she got out of her car and headed up the front path the door swung open to reveal Henry in the doorway.

"Henry, where's your mom?" Emma asks seriously, a hand on Henry arm to try and calm him.

"She's…she's upstairs, in her bathroom. Emma, she's still coughing up blood!" He told her, eyes wide and face filled with worry.

"Alright kid, you go wait in your room and I'll go check on your mom, okay?" Emma said as she and Henry started up the stairs.

"No! I can't just leave her Emma, she's my mom!" Henry whined as he continued to follow Emma up the stairs and to his mother's bedroom.

Emma was too focused on checking on Regina that she didn't bother to argue. Once they'd made it to the landing Emma could hear the ragged heaving that could only belong to one person. She walked through the bedroom cautiously, noticing the empty tub of ice cream and half eaten chocolate on the bed, which caused her to frown.

"Regina?" She called, hoping to alert the other woman to her presence before barging into her bathroom.

"Miss…Swan?" Regina coughed her voice hoarse.

Emma's frowned deepened as she heard the other woman speak her name. She moved towards the bathroom and her eyes widened as she saw the state the brunette Mayor was in. Regina was leaning against her tiled bathroom wall blood staining her lips, as crumple up pieces of bloodied toilet paper littered the floor around her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emma asked as she rushed to the other woman's side.

"I…I don't…" Regina started but only succeeded in moaning in pain.

"Alright, stop talking…um…we should get you to a hospital," Emma said as she carefully pulled the brunette woman to her feet. Regina however tensed at the suggestion and shook her head in protest.

"You were just spitting up blood Regina, something is wrong! You have to go to the hospital," Emma insisted as she all but dragged Regina from her bathroom.

"Mom please! Something is wrong with you, you might be really sick," Henry pleaded from the middle of her bedroom. Regina looked towards her son and seeing the intense worry all over his face, conceded and stop struggling against the blonde Sheriff.

"Alright," she whispered, her voice trembling in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's been far too long and I'm so sorry. I recently started writing this again and when I went to post chapter 7 on here I realized I hadn't posted 5 or 6. So here's 5 and 6 should be coming tomorrow. Please forgive me?


	6. Chapter 6

"Is she okay?" Emma asked as she saw Doctor Whale approach, a look of confusion and worry etched on his features. He motioned for her to walk with him a little ways away, glancing cautiously at Henry. Emma gave Henry a look, silently telling him to stay put and not move from his seat.

"Come on Doc, what's going on? You're starting to freak me out a bit," Emma sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sheriff Swan, firstly, Mayor Mills has no emergency contact and usually this wouldn't be allowed. However, considering you are Sheriff and the person who found her I can make an exception because of the seriousness of the situation," Doctor Whale said, looking wholly uncomfortable with what he was doing.

"Seriousness? She hasn't got cancer or something has she?" Emma squeaked, horrified at the thought.

"No, no Sheriff Swan."

"Then what was with the blood?"

"Mayor Mills has Boerhaave Syndrome or as it's more commonly called an oesophageal rupture. Basically, she has a tear in her throat. "

"How the hell can someone tear their throat?" Emma asked looking quite confused. She couldn't quite connect everything she'd been told yet.

"A lot of strain must be put on ones oesophagus for it to tear. It's something one would usually see in the sufferer of an eating disorder," Doctor Whale explained, keeping his voice low.

"Are you saying Regina has an eating disorder?" Emma whispered eyes wide in disbelief.

"I'm saying that that's where the evidence points. She is malnourished and I would bet any money she is underweight. There is also scarring in her throat indicating extensive and long term abuse."

Emma stood in shock at what she was being told. She couldn't imagine the vicious Mayor ever causing herself harm like that. Thinking about it however, it did make sense with what Henry had told her of the Mayors recent behaviours.

"I thought only teenage girl did that Doc," Emma said confused.

"It is common with teenagers but this sort of illness can last well in to adulthood. In this case I think this may have been something Mayor Mills struggled with since adolescence," Doctor Whale explained, sighing as he glanced back at the Mayors room.

"So what you're saying is that, she's been throwing up...purging so much that she's torn her throat? That's ridiculous!" Emma exclaimed, still in disbelief. Glancing over to Henry who had a worried look on his young face, a horrifying thought struck her.

"What am I meant to tell Henry? I can't very well tell him that his mothers deliberately made herself sick like this!"

"Calm down Sheriff Swan. Mayor Mills has refused anything further than repairing her oesophagus. We don't know for certain that, that's what's going on. I've scheduled her into surgery in an hour and a half and then we'll keep her in for the next 48. We have to monitor this type of injury closely," Dr. Whale explained.

"Wait surgery? The next 48 hours? Can't you just stitch her throat back up?" Emma asked confused.

"An injury of this sort is rather dangerous. Even with surgery and treatment there's a 25% mortality rate if it's treated within the first 24 hours," Dr. Whale explained with a sigh.

Emma sighed, running a hand through her blonde tresses as she looked back over at Henry. She had no idea what she was going to say to him, especially because she couldn't really tell him his mother could die. Turning back to Dr. Whale Emma saw the seriousness of the situation in his face and couldn't help but wonder just how Regina had got herself into this mess.

"Look Doc, you just do what you need to for Regina to get better. I need to take the kid home but call me if anything happens," Emma said, knowing there was nothing she could do now.

Doctor Whale nodded and quickly walked away, leaving Emma to regroup for a moment before having to go over to Henry. Taking a deep breath the blonde turned back towards her son and smiled slightly, hoping he'd be comforted by the action somewhat. Walking over to him she could see he was watching her carefully, looking for any signs that something was really wrong.

"Is she okay?" He asked, as Emma came to a stop before him, worried for his adoptive mother.

"She'll be alright kid. Doctor Whale said she'll have to stay here for a few days till she's better but she'll be back home and ordering you around again in no time," Emma told him trying to sound upbeat despite Henry's continued frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter seven. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. :) LT.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm not too sure about this one. I just believe Regina/EQ has some major control issues and I think this could be one way she'd deal with them. That and I can't ever remember seeing Regina eat in the show.
> 
> Also for future reference this may become triggering for people dealing with or trying to recover from an eating disorder.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
